


[Kondraki/Draven]如果你花太少時間陪你的兒子

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord





	[Kondraki/Draven]如果你花太少時間陪你的兒子

這是一個基金會第17號站點研究主管被規定強制休假在家的日子，鑒於他的同事們一致認為他再不回家陪小孩的話可能會有相當嚴重的後果，於是Glass肩負起開強制休假單的工作逼迫他一個禮拜至少要休假在家一天。  
  
他們父子倆並肩坐在沙發上看著講述犯罪現場調查工作的影集，時不時Benjamin對於內容的錯誤會不齒的從鼻孔裡噴氣，不過總歸是讓他放棄威士忌酒瓶，改以罐裝啤酒配眼前的披薩和中式餐館送來的麵。

而在難得的家庭時刻，Draven忽然語出驚人。  
「……爸爸、口交真的會很爽嗎？」  
他噴出了一口啤酒，這時候Benjamin Kondraki才終於意識到Draven，他已經步入青春期的男孩，雖然看起來依然是個Gay，但是已經不再懵懂無知了。

「……小鬼，你從什麼地方看來的？」Benjamin放下手上的啤酒，雖然他年輕的時候知道這些事情的年紀甚至比現在的Draven更小，但是，天殺的，這是他的兒子！  
「同學在班上傳的東西。」還有Clef叔叔偶爾寄給他的電子郵件附件，標題通常是『最近一些還不錯的』或『別給你爸知道』。  
「…………」Benjamin揉了揉太陽穴，他從來不知道啤酒造成的宿醉可以這麼快發作，不過他覺得這件事自己的確有義務好好教育一下，免得自己兒子哪天在外頭把別人肚子搞大或是被人搞了就來不及了。「我跟你說，這事呢…你得先有個對象──」  
「……我有啊。」Draven小聲的嘀咕著，音量不大但是Benjamin覺得自己不可能聽錯。  
「啥？！」  
「爸，」Draven的臉上因為羞澀而泛著潮紅，不過那雙眼裡倒是無比認真，一點退縮的意思都沒有。「所以我在問你要不要教我。」  
Benjamin幾乎聽見自己的理智因為咖啡機以外的事物繃斷的聲響，時年四十多歲的中年男性，一個站點的研究主管第一次發現，自己太少花時間了解自己兒子了。

「教、教什麼啊！？」  
「……就看我有沒有做錯就可以了嘛！」  
「所以小鬼你幹嘛越靠越近啊！！」  
「爸你才是幹嘛越退越遠啦！」  
「……Draven，」此時Benjamin已經是整個人縮在沙發另一角，由下往上看著幾乎整個人伏在他身上的Draven並深深感到一股危機。「孩子、我明白你想做什麼了，不過第一點是我是你渾身酒臭而且從來沒細心照料你的老爸，第二點是你好歹該讓我去洗個澡──」  
「……爸，我喜歡你身上的味道。」Draven此時的表情就像是拿著細心寫就的情書在放學時間對心儀的對象告白的初中男孩子，情竇初開的愛情幼苗是如此純粹且可愛……  
……可愛個鬼啦！這絕對是被什麼模因效應的SCP給沖昏腦袋了吧他的蠢兒子！  
就不該從小讓他在員工家庭日跟著進站點的！

Draven已經拆開了他的皮帶扣，並解開他褲頭拉下拉鍊，而最讓Benjamin想要一頭把自己撞死的是自己竟然因為Draven這副如此生澀的模樣而起了生理反應，這也太要命了。  
「所以，爸、你也……」  
「事情、事情不是你想的那樣……」Benjamin感到自己越說越心虛，而Draven已經把手放在他內褲的鬆緊帶上往下拉，暴露出半勃起的性器。  
「所以是，先用手嗎？」  
面對著那雙依然清澈的翠綠色雙眼，配上這種問題，他無力的點了點頭並覺得自己肯定會墮入猶太地獄。  
Draven小心翼翼的套弄著，大致想像了一下自己在自慰的時候的作法，受過割禮的性器很容易就能露出敏感的頂部，他有些緊張的嚥了下口水，隨後伏下身去。  
「別、別讓你的牙齒碰到…老天……」Draven濕熱的口腔溫柔地納入前端，柔軟的舌頭來回舔舐著冠狀溝的部分，Benjamin已經完全勃起的性器已經無法自制的流出前液並在他兒子的口中抽動著，這種強烈的背德感反而使他更加興奮得發出壓抑的喘息。  
「…唔、…我接下來要……？」來回幾次後Draven鬆了口，他吞下自己口中過多的唾液和他父親的體液，以濕潤的眼神看著Benjamin。  
「……、…………」Benjamin的心中一番天人交戰，最後他抹了把臉最後還是決定盡了一個教育者的責。「……試著用吸的，然後、前後動一動。」  
Draven順從而乖巧的含入因為沾滿他唾液而水亮的男根，一點一點地試著找到適合的角度好含住硬挺去吸吮，那副模樣就像是含著自己小時候最喜歡的棒棒糖那樣在吸吮的過程中用不斷舌頭去舔，果不其然在這樣的攻勢下Benjamin發出了更加粗重的喘息並罵出髒話，這讓Draven握著性器根部更加殷勤的試著前後移動口腔好把更多部份納入，然而儘管他再努力都只能含入不到一半就碰到會厭而無法更深，他嘗試了幾次最後還是只能鬆了口發出乾嘔。  
「……Draven、你不用做到這種程度也沒關係的──」  
「可是我想要…我想讓你更舒服……」Draven的雙眼裡噙著淚水，才剛緩過氣的聲音像是帶著哭腔，老天這樣一個可愛的男孩竟然是他的兒子。  
Benjamin對自己不合時宜的慾望感到既可悲又可恥，然而他還是沒有阻攔他兒子那樣執拗而不服輸的從側面含住他性器的柱身並再次用自己初經人事的嘴再次含入，幾下淺短而快速的吞吐後Draven忽然一口氣給他的硬挺做了個深喉，這讓Benjamin幾乎直接叫了出來，通過會厭的時候Draven發出難受的悶聲他聽得一清二楚，生理上的快感和心理上的憐惜交雜在一起。  
「Draven、Draven……！」Benjamin推著他兒子的肩膀讓他鬆口，不過Draven只是抬起朦朧的視線和因為缺氧而脹紅的臉龐看著他，並再重複做了幾次這種九淺一深的玩法，讓他的父親因為逐漸堆疊的快感發出呻吟，並忽視他是如何焦慮地叫著自己的名字直到最終他洩在自己嘴裡。  
「Draven你這、……！…哈啊……！」那股濃厚的精液射入他口中時他更加把勁的吸吮著直到硬挺的性器被他榨得一滴不剩並軟垂下來以後他才鬆了口，與性器頂端牽出黏膩的銀絲。  
「……你給我吐出來，臭小子。」經歷過高潮後Benjamin喘著氣疲憊地說道，然而Draven卻閉緊了嘴，在喉結前後滑動間把嘴裡的東西都嚥了下去。  
「……爸爸，」對上了他圓睜的雙眼，在Benjamin能組織出任何詞彙之前Draven就低下頭緊緊抱著他發出啜泣。「我只是、我只是、我愛你…不要討厭我……」  
「…………唉。」他還能怎麼辦呢？  
Benjamin回抱著自己的兒子，開始為了他作為一個父親面臨到人生的新課題感到頭痛。


End file.
